Só mais uma vez!
by kakamelo
Summary: E se o destino lhe desse uma segunda chance? Se fosse lhe dada uma oportunidade única, você estaria disposta a fazer as coisas diferentes? Hermione sim! Mas as coisas nem sempre acontecem como planejamos. CAPÍTLO FINAL!
1. considerações

**SÓ MAIS UMA VEZ...!**

_"E SE O DESTINO LHE DESSE UMA SEGUNDA CHANCE?_

Foi com essa frase que eu comecei a desenvolver a fic. Ela foi mesmo um surto que eu tive. Uma empolgação incontrolável de poder, enfim, escrever uma fic de capítulos com R/Hr.

Pasmem, escrevi a fim em um dia e meio. Sim, uma fic INTEIRINHA! Ela já está completa, guardadinha, esperando para ser lida e receber muitas reviews! rsssss

A fanfic não é muito longa. Têm, ao todo, sete capítulos. Espero que gostem, é diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz!.

**ESSA FIC NÃO APRESENTA SPOILERS DE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!**

Qualquer semelhança com o filme IF ONLY, não é tanta coincidência.

**E o principal: Não esqueçam das Reviews! Também sou filha do papai do céu!.**

Ahhh...vocês podem ver a capa da fic nesse endereço:** http/geocities. **

Beijocas!

_Kaká Melo..._


	2. uma vida não tão perfeita

**CAPÍTULO 01: **

A luz que insistia em atravessar as grossas cortinas, já estavam irritando sua íris azulada quando resolveu se levantar. Eram exatamente seis e cinqüenta e oito da manhã. Em poucos minutos o despertador estaria tocando para que fosse iniciada aquela sexta-feira. Encarou o teto branco do quarto pensativo. Ao seu lado, Hermione ainda descansava os poucos minutos que lhe restava. Tão calma. Tão serena. Ele adorava observá-la dormindo...longe...sem que ela pudesse perceber seus olhos nela.

Sete horas. O despertador então invade o silêncio com sua irritante função. Após desligá-lo, pode, enfim, encontrar o par de olhos castanhos que ele estava esperando. Hermione sorriu ainda sonolenta.

"Bom dia Rony".

"Bom dia, minha querida!".

Rony se aproximou beijando-lhe a testa. Sabia o quanto Mione detestava que lhe beijasse com o hálito matutino. Rony não se importava, mas respeitava sua vontade.

"Se eu pudesse, passaria o dia inteiro nessa cama", disse dengosa.

"Não seja por isso", Rony disse malicioso aproximando-se da namorada.

"Nem pense Rony", disse se afastando. "Tenho um dia cheio hoje. Não posso sequer pensar em me atrasar dois segundos".

Ele sorriu insatisfeito. Sabia que seria em vão argumentar. Ela ganharia. Ela sempre ganhava.

"E que horas você sai hoje?".

"No final da tarde, assim espero".

"Vai me deixar o dia inteiro sozinho?". Rony franziu a testa. "Isso não é justo. Você se mata de trabalhar e eu fico contando moscas aqui".

"Não vai até o Departamento de aurores hoje?".

"Já desisti de passar lá. Nunca tem o que fazer. As coisas ficaram paradas depois que acabou a guerra".

"Você fala com uma frustração". Mione indo em direção do biombo, para se trocar.

"Então não há possibilidades de ir até a Toca comigo?".

"Ah Rony... eu não posso!", lamentou-se com o tom de voz levantado.

"Mione... mamãe ficará triste por você não poder ir. Ela já fica sensível nessa época do ano".

"Três anos, huh?". Hermione voltou para junto de Rony, que também se arrumava em frente ao espelho.

"Três anos...", repetiu com um tom mais lamentável que da namorada. "Eu não acredito que já tem todo esse tempo que papai se foi".

Rony sentou-se ao pé da cama de casal que dividiam naquele apartamento em Londres. Mio se aproximou acariciando-lhe o cabelo.

"Não fique assim Rony!", beijou-lhe a cabeça.

Rony a puxou pela cintura jogando-se na cama.

"Você precisa ir comigo. Quem vai me animar?".

"O Harry", ela disse esquivando-se.

"Harry, Mione? Você sabe estragar um momento, não é mesmo?".

"Oras, ele estará lá com a Ginny".

"Harry é todo ocupado e estará do lado da Ginny...".

"Não comece Rony... eu já disse que não posso".

"Mas...".

"Você viu meus sapatos brancos?", perguntou enquanto procurava pelo quarto.

"No banheiro", ele resmungou vencido.

"A-há! Achei", disse calçando-os. "Termine de se trocar, eu vou preparar o café".

Mais uma vez vencido, Rony trocou-se rapidamente, sem se importar com o que vestir, diferente de Hermione que estava impecavelmente trajada para mais um dia de expediente no Ministério da Magia, onde trabalha há quase dois anos, e no momento ansiava uma promoção.

Há dias Rony sentia-se insatisfeito. Parte dessa insatisfação resultava-se das suas excessivas horas livres, desde que já não era mais tão necessária sua função como Auror. Desde que a Guerra havia terminado e o Lorde das Trevas definitivamente destruído, suas funções foram se limitando até se tornarem inexistente. Embora ainda fosse um Auror, Rony estava praticamente desempregado. Maldita paz que reinava no mundo mágico nos últimos tempos. Sem revoltas de duendes, sem invasões de trasgos, sem resquícios de gigantes.

"Ai!".

A voz de Hermione, na cozinha, tirou a atenção dos pensamentos de Rony que correu até ela.

"O que foi?".

"Meu dedo. Cortei meu dedo", choramingou enquanto apertava o dedo para que o sangue não vazasse.

"Deixe-me ver". Rony se aproximou com a varinha e no instante seguinte o corte estava fechado.

Hermione agradeceu e os dois sentaram-se para o desjejum. Rony comia sua omelete em silêncio enquanto Hermione folheava o Profeta Diário enquanto bebia uma xícara de café sem perceber os olhos em cima dela. Os olhos azuis de Rony. Concentrados. Opacos. Estudando-a minuciosamente, como se estivesse a esperar um momento para quebrar o silêncio. Entretanto, Rony não ousou.

Hermione andava muito ocupada com sua provável promoção ao Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Era sua ambição desde que entrara no Ministério e foi para isso que ela se empenhou nos últimos tempos. Exageradamente, assim como era a Hermione Granger de sempre.

Rony se orgulhava do triunfo da namorada, mas sentia falta dos momentos juntos. Eram cada vez menores. Mas, ás suas vistas, só ele se importava. Ele não via em Hermione, a mesma tristeza, a mesma saudade que sentia de seus momentos juntos, a dois. Só ele e Hermione. Há dias não a sentia por tanto tempo. Por horas, por uma noite inteira. Noites que simulavam dias... anos... a eternidade.

"Que horas você vai para a toca?". Hermione perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Vou passar no Departamento de Aurores só para me certificar de que não há nada para se fazer e depois vou".

Mione encarou o relógio. Eram sete e cinqüenta e seis.

"É melhor eu ir. O dia vai ser cheio hoje".

Hermione fechou o jornal engolindo o resto do café de uma vez, o que a deixou com uma cara estranha, pelo líquido excessivamente quente que descia pela garganta.

Rony prontificou-se a pegar seu casaco que ficava pendurado na entrada do apartamento deles.

A porta de entrada era de madeira, emoldurada por ladrilhos de vidro que a enfeitavam belamente.

Só quando pisou nos vidros, pôde perceber um par de ladrilhos estilhaçados no chão. Na porta, um buraco relativamente grande, onde foi feito o estrago.

"Mione... venha rápido!".

"O que foi?", segundos depois a jovem estava ao seu lado. "Meu deus, o que aconteceu?".

"Eu não sei...", Rony respondeu.

"Você fez isso?".

"Não. Eu cheguei e estava assim. Deve ter sido à noite".

"Nós teríamos ouvido o barulho", Hermione respondeu inconformada. "Ah... vândalos!".

Rony abriu a porta que tinha vista para a sua, visto que o apartamento era praticamente no térreo se não fossem as escadas de fácil acesso. Enquanto isso Hermione resmungava um _"Reparo"._

"Pronto, novinha em folha", disse satisfeita.

"Ou não...". Rony disse. "Venha ver isso!".

"Que brincadeira mais idiota é essa?". Hermione esbravejou olhando para os quatro cantos da rua.

"Você acha mesmo que é uma brincadeira?".

"Só pode ser Rony!".

Na parte externa da porta do apartamento 12, brilhava o desenho de uma Marca Negra.

"Isso não passa de arte de algum engraçadinho".

"Mas Mione... eu já disse que...".

"Não me venha de novo com o papo de Comensais da Morte. Aqueles que têm a sorte de estar livre devem ser muito burros para ficar brincando assim. Azkaban os espera, mais cedo ou mais tarde".

"Se você diz... De qualquer forma, vou conversar com Harry, ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa".

"Por Merlin... estou mais do que atrasada. Nos vemos mais tarde". Hermione correu para vestir o casaco.

"Mione...".

"O que foi Rony? Estou com pressa...".

"Não vai me dar nem um beijo?".

Hermione sorriu e voltou para perto de Rony beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

"Vamos combinar o seguinte", ela disse. "Assim que eu chegar do trabalho irei preparar um jantar especial para você, certo?".

"Quando você chegar?".

Hermione surpreendeu-se com o semblante decepcionado de Rony quando esperava um entusiasmo maior por parte do namorado.

"Sim, assim que eu chegar!", ela insistiu.

"Você está brincando, não é mesmo?".

Hermione hesitou em responder. Não foi difícil para que Rony entende-se o motivo do seu silêncio.

"Você se esqueceu não foi?".

Hermione continuava calada, sem reação.

"Quadribol? Hoje? Meu teste para entrar no time? Estou a meses tentando a vaga de goleiro. Meu primeiro jogo é hoje".

"Oh Rony... me desculpa! Me esqueci completamente!".

"Está tudo bem...".

"não, não está...me perdoa querido. Mas minha cabeça ultimamente anda a mil. Jantaremos depois, então...".

"ESTÁ TUDO BEM!", Rony aumentou a voz fazendo Hermione calar-se. "Agora vá, você já está atrasada. Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa".

Sentindo-se ainda culpada, Hermione deu mais um beijo em Rony e em seguida,ainda carregando um semblante totalmente constrangido, aparatou.

Rony continuou alguns minutos do lado de fora do apartamento. Desgostoso com a vida, com a sua vida, ou como ela havia se transformado. Segundos depois também aparatou.


	3. confusão no Ministério

**CAPÍTULO 02.**

Foi com vinte minutos de atraso que Hermione chegou ao Ministério.

"Bom dia Mione".

"Olá Ginny!".

"Preparada para o grande dia?".

"Não tenho tanta certeza", respondeu e pôs-se a reler algumas anotações repetidamente, certificando-se de que havia decorado cada linha precisamente. "Droga...eu tinha tudo na cabeça".

"Calma Mione, você está nervosa!".

"Ahh Ginny!".

Hermione jogou os pedaços de pergaminhos de lado e debruçou na mesa.

"O que está acontecendo?".

"O Rony...".

"Vocês brigaram?".

"Não foi bem uma briga... Nos últimos dias estamos tão distantes. Sinto que estou decepcionando-o dia após dia".

"Oras Mione, não exagere!".

"É verdade Ginny. Hoje eu manquei mais uma vez. Esqueci completamente do jogo. Você precisava ver a cara de decepção que eu o deixei quando vim para cá".

"Você precisa separar seu trabalho da sua vida particular Mione. Assim você vai destruir o que vocês lutaram tanto para ter".

"Eu vou perdê-lo... eu sinto que vou perdê-lo".

"Não se você não quiser!".

"Como é possível amar tanto alguém e não conseguir fazê-lo feliz?"

"Hermione, você não dá valor para o meu irmão. Isso é frustrante!".

"Eu sei...".

"Você vai precisar perdê-lo para cair na realidade...".

"Não fale uma coisa dessas", Hermione bateu três vezes na mesa de madeira, isolando o comentário.

"Hermione, você ama meu irmão?".

"Claro Ginny. Amo muito!".

"E o que você faria se, um dia, de repente, não o tivesse mais com você?".

Hermione pensou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos começaram a marejar

"Eu não sei o que faria. Provavelmente enlouqueceria".

"Então trate de reservar seu lugar no Saint Mungus porque é isso o que vai acontecer caso você não mude".

"Ei Harry!"

"Rony! Não esperava vê-lo aqui. Estava indo para a Toca. Fiquei de econtrar Ginny lá na hora do almoço".

"Resolvi dar uma passada para descargo de consciência!".

"Imagino... pois eu faço o mesmo".

"Alguma coisa diferente?".

"Nada de importante, eu acho!". Harry deu os ombros.

"Acha?"

"Andam comentando sobre um grupinho metido a Comensais rondando os povoados. Não acredito que seja nenhum problema".

"Como não?".

"Os verdadeiros comensais estão presos. Eu duvido que algum "zé ninguém" esteja planejando alguma coisa por nada, afinal, Voldemort está morto. Eu fiz questão de me certificar de que ele realmente não tinha volta".

"Vandalizaram a porta do meu apartamento hoje. Tinha o desenho de uma marca negra".

"Marca Negra?".

"Sim... mas estava desenhada. Mione diz que não passa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto".

"Oras... ela provavelmente está certa! Mione é muito esperta, Rony!".

Assim que o assunto se desviou até Hermione, Harry pôde sentir a expressão de Rony se alterar.

"Você está legal, cara?".

"Ah sim...estou!", disse cabisbaixo.

"Vamos Rony... desembucha!".

"Vamos para a Toca, Harry. Lá conversaremos".

Os dois amigos aparataram direto para a casa dos Weasleys.

Hermione suspirou desconsolada. Ainda discutia sobre Rony com Ginny que a atacava objetivamente. Antes que pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa, um vulto invadiu a sala pegando as duas jovens de surpresa. Não tão alto, loiro, esnobe.

"Granger!"

"O que quer, Malfoy?".

"Certificar-me de que você está preparada para a reunião. Meus ancestrais a essas horas devem estar se revirando em seus túmulos por ter indicado uma sangue ruim para o cargo. Não me faça querer cortar meu pescoço por isso".

"Você estará fazendo um favor..", Ginny resmugou propositalmente.

"Eu ouvi isso Weasley!". Disse com desdém.

"Eu não me preocupei em disfarçar, Malfoy".

"Está tudo em ordem Malfoy", Hermione os interrompeu, dando fim à discussão.

"Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa?", Ginny perguntou indo em direção à porta.

Nem bem colocou a cabeça para fora para espiar o barulho que ia aumentando progressivamente e corujas e mais corujas invadiram o departamento, espalhando penas e pergaminhos para todos os lados. Ginny Weasley foi derrubada no chão. Hermione gritou com a invasão e Draco teve sua camisa branca manchada de café.

"Mas que diabo...". Draco esbravejou vermelho de raiva.

"Você está bem Ginny?".

"Estou...", a ruiva disse levantando-se. "Droga, quebrei meu salto!".

"Eu também estou bem Hermione, obrigada por perguntar! Quase perdi um olho, mas está tudo certo!".

"Não seja exagerado, Malfoy. Você só se arrannhou!".

"O que foi isso?", Hermione perguntou recolhendo as folhas espalhadas pelo escritório. Abriu um pergaminho que uma das dezenas corujas que ali passaram derrubou.

"Ataque?".

"Ataque?", Ginny e Draco repetiram em tom de dúvida.

"É o que diz essa matéria do Pasquim".

"Oras, francamente Granger, agora deu para acreditar em tudo o que lê? Isso é um lixo".

Indiferente, Draco deu às costas para as garotas.

"Nos vemos em alguns instantes Granger. Não se atrase". E saiu batendo a porta, derrubando no chão o quadro que tinha na parede com uma foto dela e de Rony.

"Que Merlin não me ouça, mas Draco tem razão Mione".

"Provavelmente", assentiu omitindo o incidente de horas antes.

"Preciso ir agora. Harry já deve estar me esperando na Toca".

"Mande um _Olá_ para todos por mim, Ginny! E diga a Rony que nos veremos à noite".

"Pode deixar Mione. Até mais".

**_N/A:_**_ Mais um capítulo! Estão gostando da história? Atualizei rápido pelos vários pedidos! Fiquei muito feliz pelos vários feedbacks que recebi dela! E se eu receber reviews no fim de semana eu já posto outro capítulo! kaká chantagista!_

_Valeu por todas as pessoas que deixaram opiniões nos foruns, no Rain ou aqui mesmo!_

_Beijão!_

_Kská Melo_


	4. lamentações

**CAPÍTULO 03.**

"Eu não agüento mais, Harry!".

"Não fale assim Rony. É da Hermione que estamos falando, lembra-se? Aquela que você ama desde os tempos de Hogwarts".

"Será mesmo? Será que a mulher que eu divido a cama durante a noite é a mesma Hermione que eu me apaixonei quando era um garoto?".

"Você está exagerando Rony...".

"NÃO ESTOU, HARRY", Rony levantou a voz e logo abaixou certificando-se de que ninguém os ouvia.

A essa altura, Molly já estava providenciando o almoço em família, para a sua pequena e contida felicidade. Nos últimos dois anos toda a família Weasley se encontrava para um almoço em família, artimanha para que a matriarca não ficasse sozinha em um dia tão triste. Há três anos, os Weasleys perdiam o segundo membro da família. Primeiro fora Percy após um atentado ao Ministério. Poucos dias depois foi a vez de Arthur.

Rony e Harry conversavam na sala. Molly estava na cozinha junto da esposa de Gui, Fleur. Seu marido estava no jardim junto do outro irmão, Carlinhos, pondo as mesas para que todos sentassem. Os gêmeos ainda não haviam chegado do trabalho. Ginny também não.

"Ela está tão distante. Só pensa no seu cargo no Ministério. Trabalha... trabalha...trabalha... e quando não está trabalhando, está muito cansada para mim".

"Bem, esta é a Hermione Granger que conhecemos...".

"Eu não agüento mais Harry".

"O que você está falando Rony...".

"Não agüento mais dar de tudo para ela e não ter nada em troca".

"Não vá fazer nada que você possa se arrepender mais tarde".

"Não Harry... sou muito fraco para terminar com ela. Afinal, eu a amo!".

"Lembre-se sempre disso Rony. Você ama Hermione e ela te ama!".

'Eu sei...", resmugou.

Perto deles, alguém acabava de aparatar. Ginny, a caçula dos Weasleys.

"Olá", ela disse aproximando-se dos dois. Abraçou Harry, beijando-lhe os lábios.

"Rony, estava com Mione até agora há pouco. Ela te mandou um beijo".

Rony sorriu amarelado.

"Ela está nervosa?", perguntou.

"Uma pilha! A essa hora, já deve estar em reunião".

"Ela quer tanto essa promoção", Rony disse.

Por um momento sentiu pena da namorada e vergonha de si mesmo por ser tão injusto com ela. Seria ele um egoísta? Andaria tão impaciente com Hermione numa forma de liberar toda a tensão por ela ser tão bem sucedida e ele não? Estaria ele mesmo com razão? Precisava pensar. Talvez Harry estivesse certo, precisava ser mais maleável com a garota.

"Almoço pessoal!", a Sra. Weasley chamou toda a tropa de cabelos vermelhos e seus agregados.

O tempo ruim contrariou os planos de almoçarem no jardim. Dessa forma, o almoço foi posto na estreita cozinha. Todos foram acomodados, sendo que os dois lugares que deveriam estar vazios, foram ocupados por Harry e Fleur.

"Roniquito está preparado para o jogo?", perguntou Jorge.

"Espero que sim", respondeu com as orelhas vermelhas denunciando seu nervosismo.

"As apostas estão nos rendendo o maior lucro dos últimos anos na loja", Fred comentou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torta de abóbora. "Lucros semelhantes só na época que inauguramos".

"Apostas?", Rony perguntou apreensivo e não foi só ele. A Sra. Weasley compartilhou da pergunta, mostrando-se contrariada.

"O que é que vocês dois estão aprontando dessa vez?".

"Nada!", responderam em uníssono.

"Eles inventaram um monte de apostas, mamãe. Apostas para Rony entrar no time, para não entrar. Apostas de que ele irá levar goleada. Apostas de que será expulso pelo próprio time no meio do jogo..."

"ISSO É UM ABSURDO!", a Sra Weasley esbravejou batendo o punho na mesa, chamando a atenção de todos. "Vocês dois estão proibidos de continuar com esses tipos de apostas. Onde já se viu, estimulando o fracasso de seu irmão? Vocês não têm um pingo de juízo nessas cabeças de vento?".

"Está tudo bem, mamãe. Eu não ligo", Rony disse desanimado enquanto brincava com a comida.

"Não estamos estimulando fracasso nenhum. Jorge e eu apostamos um nuque cada de que Rony entra para o time".

Hermione jogou os pergaminhos em cima da mesa totalmente revoltada. Meses de dedicação, preparação, treinamento. Tudo em vão. Falhara da forma mais improvável. Derrotas estão presentes no caminho de todos, e por mais que houvesse a possibilidade de não conseguir o cargo, Hermione, no fundo, sequer cogitou a possibilidade. Afinal, andava tão empenhada. Era injusto. Tão injusto. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no improvável. Tinha voltado a estava zero. Decepcionante. Inadmissível.

"Já está ficando tarde. Vou voltar para casa para pegar minhas coisas. Nos vemos na hora do jogo".

Rony se despediu de todos. O jogo estava marcado para as sete horas, mas foi orientado para que estivesse no local com pelo menos uma hora de antecedência.

Ao aparatar, encontrou o apartamento vazio. Sabia que Hermione não estaria. Ainda faltava pouco mais de uma hora para que seu expediente terminasse. Teria ela se saído bem? Desejou que sim.

Estava decidido a ser mais paciente com a namorada. Ela não tinha culpa se ele andava tão nervoso nos últimos dias. Ou teria? Já estava ficando difícil para ele discernir seus sentimentos. Agora, o que antes era culpa dela, tornou-se dele? Não, isso não era justo. Tinha que parar com essa irritante mania de sempre jogar a culpa em cima de si mesmo.

Recolheu a mochila com sua roupa e mais uma vez aparatou.

Pouco depois das cinco horas, Hermione deu por encerrado o expediente. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Sua presença no Ministério não faria muita diferença em seu estado. Além do mais, não iria suportar quando, em algum momento, Draco Malfoy entrasse soltando fumaça pelas narinas e jogando-lhe na cara de que era uma incompetente, uma sangue-ruim imprestável e que ele iria logo se internar no St Mungus por ter cogitado lhe dar tal oportunidade.

Oras, talvez Malfoy estivesse certo. Entretanto, Hermione não daria o braço a torcer. Não iria demonstrar sua fraqueza na frente de Draco.

Por esse motivo, deixando apenas um recado de que não estava se sentindo bem, voltou para casa. Estava vazia. Nem sinal de Rony. Ele ainda estaria na Toca? Cogitou a possibilidade de ir verificar, mas estava tão cansada. E não estava pronta para enfrentar ninguém. Em poucas horas teria que dizer a todos que falhara.

_Mais tarde, não agora!_

Rony provavelmente nem voltaria. Deveria ir direto para o jogo. Ainda falta um pouco mais de uma hora, certificou-se olhando para o relógio. Era o suficiente para, pelo menos, descansar os pés. Tirou os sapatos

"Bichento? Cadê você?"

Assim que reconheceu a voz da dona, o gato apareceu de dentro do armário, pulando em cima da cama.

"Oh Bichento, você sabe que Rony odeia que você fica no armário, não é mesmo? As roupas ficam cheias de pêlos".

O gato ronronou mostrando que pouco se importava para o que o namorado de sua dona achava. Aconchegou-se na barriga de Hermione que acariciava seus pêlos. Não demorou muito para que o carinho fizesse o gato dormir. E Hermione também.

**N/A:** _Atualização rápida não é mesmo? Espero que estejam gostando. E deixem Reviews, para eu publicar rapidão hohoho _

_Beijos para todos que deixam seus comentários!_

_Kaká Melo_


	5. até daqui a pouco, até nunca mais

**CAPÍTULO 04 - Até daqui a pouco. Até nunca mais.  
**

"ACORDA, HERMIONE!"

A voz masculina a fez pular da cama.

"Mas que droga...", disse aflita ainda sem entender nada. Foi então que viu um moreno alto, lançando-lhe um irreconhecível olhar reprovador por debaixo das lentes de seus óculos de aros redondos.

"Harry... o que aconteceu?".

"Você viu que horas são?".

Hermione puxou o despertador para perto de si. Nove horas.

"Ai meu Deus, Harry... o jogo de Rony!".

"Pois é, acabou!", ele respondeu ainda muito bravo. "Droga Hermione, como é que você foi esquecer do jogo?".

"Não... eu não me esqueci Harry. Eu cheguei em casa mais cedo e... MAS QUE DROGA, ONDE FORAM PARAR OS MEUS SAPATOS?", ela se apressava em se arrumar. "...eu só estava descansando, mas eu ia no jogo... eu juro Harry!".

"Não é para mim que você tem que se justificar", Harry estava sentado em cima da cama enquanto Hermione tirava a cara de sono e tentava domar os cabelos ainda mais rebeldes do que o de costume, se isso fosse possível.

"Ele está muito bravo?", ela parou por um momento.

"Não, ele não sabe que você não está lá! O jogo acabou de terminar. Se você se apressar, ele pode nem desconfiar. VAMOS LOGO".

Ainda terminando de ajeitar os cabelos, Harry e Hermione aparataram.

Um tumulto era visível no campo de quadribol. Jogadores, amigos e repórteres se misturavam na comemoração pela vitória. No meio da multidão, Hermione avistou uma figura mais vermelha do que o costume, que mixava as cores do cabelo, do rosto envergonhado por estar chamando tanta atenção, e as vestes da mesma cor.

Quando percebeu a aproximação das duas figuras conhecidas, Rony tentou se desvencilhar das atenções que lhe eram reservadas por ter conseguido o contrato com o time. Ele conseguiria a vaga se vencessem o jogo. E eles venceram.

"Ahhhh... isso foi incrível!", Rony gritou correndo em direção de Hermione e Harry.

"Você é quem foi incrível Rony", Harry respondeu aos sorrisos.

"Eu fui mesmo, não é?", se vangloriou ficando ainda mais vermelho. "Você viu Mione? Viu quando eu quase marquei um gol do outro lado do campo".

Hermione tentava disfarçar aos sorrisos.

"Foi... incrível Rony!".

Rony estranhou o fato de Hermione não conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

"Mione?".

"Sim Rony?".

"O que você tem?".

"Não é nada... estou feliz por você?"

Rony olhou de Hermione para Harry. O amigo também tentava disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Você não viu, não foi?".

"C-claro que sim Rony! Você estava brilhante!".

"Hermione... de quanto nós ganhamos?".

"Ahn?", Hermione procurou ajuda em Harry, fazendo o máximo para não demonstrar sua aflição.

"Você não viu! Você não estava aqui não é mesmo?", Rony perguntou decepcionado.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios de nervoso. Não ousou olhá-lo. Não queria enfrentar novamente sua cara de decepção. Era só isso que ela via de Rony nos últimos dias. E era tudo sua culpa. Por mais que não quisesse, era sua culpa.

"Me desculpe Rony...".

"Eu já devia saber...", disse dando as costas.

Harry ameaçou seguí-lo, mas Rony pediu para que o deixassem sozinho. Os dois ficaram a observar Rony se afastar, cabisbaixo, sem demonstrar nenhuma raiva.

Sem se agüentar mais, Hermione correu atrás dele, tentando alcançá-lo.

"Rony, espera!".

O rapaz fingiu não ouvir e apertou o passo.

"RONY!".

Ele já estava próximo à rua quando foi alcançá-lo.

"Rony..."

"Não precisa se explicar Hermione!".

"Preciso sim... eu sinto tanto...".

"Não sente, não!", ele disse ainda caminhando.

"Claro que sim... Rony... me escuta". Ela o seguia

A rua ainda estava relativamente vazia. A maioria ainda não havia saído do campo.

"Não dá mais Hermione", Rony então parou.

"O que você está me dizendo Ronald?".

"Eu não agüento mais uma relação que só eu participe Hermione. Eu dou tudo de mim para você e o que eu recebo? Nada! Se ao menos houvesse um só dia em que nada mais importasse a não ser nós".

"Eu sei... eu prometo que não vou mais decepcioná-lo".

"NÃO!", Rony aumentou a voz. "Será que você não me entende Hermione? Você merece alguém melhor que eu. Alguém tão profissional, tão importante quanto você. Eu não sou nada, não sou ninguém. Isso só atrapalha".

"Não fale besteiras. Você é alguém... você é tudo para mim. Eu admiro você, a forma como você encara a vida. Eu te respeito e mais ainda, eu te idolatro".

"Eu não preciso de alguém que me idolatre Hermione. Eu preciso de alguém que me ame!".

"Não seja idiota Ronald. Eu te amo".

As lágrimas que desde o início da tarde Hermione lutava em esconder, rolaram de uma só vez. Rápidas e em abundância.

Pela primeira vez, Rony não se sentiu culpado pelas suas lágrimas. Ele não iria voltar atrás em sua decisão. Definitivamente, era o fim de tudo. De tantos anos, e um grande amor. Mas que adianta um grande amor, se só ele o curtia? Não era assim que ele queria amar. Então iria procurar um outro amor. Com certeza jamais seria tão intenso, talvez sequer deixasse de amar Hermione durante toda a vida, mas pelo menos seria amado também. E ele precisava sentir-se amado.

Deixou Hermione em companhia de suas lágrimas e voltou a caminhar. As mãos nos bolsos. O vento gelado batia no rosto descoberto.

De longe, Hermione ainda o observava.

Um vulto chamou a atenção de Rony. A escuridão o impedia de ver o que era. Estava tudo escuro. Era tudo preto.

De longe, privilegiada pela luz, Hermione viu uma figura aproximar-se por trás de Rony. Encapuzado. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"RONYYY CUIDADO!".

Antes que pudesse descobrir o porque, Rony foi derrubado com um jato de luz verde saído da varinha do desconhecido. Segundos depois já não havia mais ninguém ali. Somente Rony, caído no chão.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!", Hermione gritou chamando a atenção dos poucos que estavam na rua. Ela correu até o rapaz. "Não, Rony! Por favor, não!"

Ginny corria pelos corredores do St Mungus desesperada. Demorou até que encontrasse Harry e Hermione.

"Rony...?", ela perguntou chorando. Ninguém respondeu. Os três choravam descontroladamente.

"Mione... você está bem?".

Harry não obteve resposta. Mais adiante, Ginny se consolava junto da sua família. O terceiro Weasley se fora.

"Harry... como foi possível? Eu vi... era um Comensal".

"Estamos investigando Mione. Ainda existem alguns focos de Comensais leais à Voldemort. Eles ficam colocando medo. Ainda têm esperanças de que o Lord possa voltar mais uma vez. é uma questão de tempo para que possamos pegá-los e jogá-los em Azkaban".

" Ah, Rony...".

Lágrimas. Muitas lágrimas. Em abundância. Quentes, desesperadas, inconformadas. Era o fim. Fim de um amor, de um sonho, de planos que ainda não haviam sido concretizados, de um futuro que já não seria mais possível. Fim da vida de Rony e, de certa forma, da sua também.

(...)

Em seu apartamento, Hermione terminava de guardar as últimas coisas. Não mais viveria naquele lugar, com tantas lembranças. Ainda sentia o cheiro de Rony ali dentro. Não conseguia parar de chorar desde que vira Rony ser assassinado. Sabia que fora ela a última coisa que vira antes de fechar seus olhos para sempre. Ele não estaria mais ali para ela. Perdeu Rony para sempre.

Bichento se esfregava em seus pés demonstrando seus pêsames. Hermione o pegou no colo e deitou-se na cama. Ela ainda estava desfeita desde aquela manhã. Hermione puxou o travesseiro de Rony para perto dela, abafando as lágrimas nele. Não demorou muito para que as horas de choro a vencessem e o sono a dominasse. E dormiu. 

**N/A:** _Aqui vai um apelo de uma pobre escritora de fanfics que não sabe o que será dela ou da própria fanfic depois deste capítulo. Por favor, não me xinguem, não me amaldiçoem. Sem ataques terroristas ou reviews bombas! hehehe. _

_Oh. foi tão triste escrever essa parte. Eu mesma, quando reli pensei: Se ferrou, Hermione. Mas, acalmem-se, quinta feira tem capítulo novo e agora a fic começa a se encaminhar para o seu final. Sim, eu disse, são apenas 7 capítulos! _

_Não esqueçam das reviews. Não me abandonem!_


	6. mais uma vez

**CAPÍTULO 05 - mais uma vez. **

"_E eu do brando sono hei de acordar,  
para os seus olhos ver uma vez mais...  
... o verdadeiro amor espera,  
uma vez mais"._

Já sentia o sol batendo em seu rosto quando o despertador mais uma vez exercia sua tão irritante função. Eram sete horas. Havia esquecido de desprogramar o maldito despertador. Não, ela não iria se levantar. Nada a tiraria daquela cama naquele dia.

"Nesse pique você vai se atrasar!".

Hermione abriu os olhos sem se preocupar com a sua imaginação totalmente conturbada.

"Mione, larga de ser preguiçosa".

Hermione virou-se subitamente na cama.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", ela pulou.

"Mas o que é que você tem hoje, hein?".

"R-Rony...", ela disse medrosa.

Ele se aproximou divertindo-se com o comportamento de Hermione.

"Você está tremendo...", ele disse. "Venha cá...".

"Se afaste...". Ela pediu ainda assustada.

"Você só está nervosa por causa da reunião. Não se preocupe, você vai se sair bem".

"R-reunião?".

"Sim, não é hoje que minha namorada será transferida para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia?".

"Hoje? Que dia é hoje?", perguntou. Aos poucos foi deixando Rony se aproximar.

"Sexta-feira", ele disse e enfim a abraçou. "Pronto... calminha! Tudo vai dar certo!", ele disse.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos ao sentir seu toque. Ela o abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

"Ah Rony, como é bom tê-lo aqui!".

Ele sorriu e a beijou na testa.

Hermione encarou o guarda roupa entreaberto. Tanto suas roupas quanto as de rony estavam intocáveis.

"Então... que horas você sai hoje?".

"Ahn... eu não sei".

"Você não vai poder ir comigo até a Toca, não é mesmo?".

"Ahn?".

"Na Toca, Mione. Hoje! Se lembra? Vamos almoçar com a mamãe. Três anos!", Rony sentou-se no pé da cama".

"É... é verdade!".

"Você tinha se esquecido, não é mesmo?". Rony levantou-se da cama indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Não, claro que não!", ela adiantou-se e começou a se arrumar.

"Mione, seus sapatos", ele entregou o par de sapatos brancos para a namorada.

"Não! Eu não os quero!", ela disse assustada.

"Mas você está de branco".

"Não tem importância. Quero meus sapatos pretos!"

Já vestida, Hermione foi preparar o café da manhã. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Seria um sonho? Tudo não passou de uma droga de um sonho? Pegou a faca para cortar os donuts e recheá-los como Rony tanto gostava.

Foi então que se lembrou. Olhou para o dedo que havia sido ferido. Nenhuma marca. Deixou a faca de lado e foi preparar os omeletes.

Instantes depois, Rony sentou-se para o desjejum. Hermione tinha o Profeta Diário em suas mãos. Sexta-feira, 19 de Junho de 2001. As mesmas notícias. Não se lembrava de todas, mas sua memória não estava totalmente falha. Não era um sonho. Como sonharia com tudo o que estava no jornal? Seria então algum tipo de premonição?

_Que horas você vai para a toca?_

"Que horas você vai para a toca?". Hermione repetiu a voz que estava em sua cabeça.

__

Vou passar no Departamento de Aurores só para me certificar de que não há nada para se fazer e depois vou.

"Vou passar no Departamento de Aurores só para me certificar de que não há nada para se fazer e depois vou".

Hermione fechou o jornal com rispidez. Olhou para o relógio. Sete e cinqüenta e seis.

"É melhor você ir, senão vai se atrasar", Rony disse enchendo a boca de suco de abóbora. "Vou pegar seu casaco".

Um... dois... três ... Hermione contou mentalmente até que fosse ouvida a voz de Rony.__

"Mione... venha rápido!".

Ela correu até a entrada do seu apartamento. Os vidros da porta estavam estourados. Hermione se aproximou.

"Não é possível...", ela murmurou enquanto tinha em suas mãos os estilhaços de vidro. "Aii", ela gemeu.

"O que foi?".

"Eu...", e então lembrou-se encarando o dedo indicador da mão direita. "...eu me cortei".

Ainda distraída com o sangue que escorria, Hermione só voltou à realidade quando Rony fechou o corte com a varinha. Ele a puxou pela mão.

"Venha ver isso!".

Do lado de fora, o desenho de uma marca negra na porta. Rony sentiu a mão gelada da namorada tremendo.

"Mione... você está bem?".

"Rony... isso não está certo!".

"O que foi, querida? Ei... não chore!".

Hermione o abraçou forte. Soluçava aos prantos.

"Você só está nervosa", Rony tentava acalmá-la. "É melhor você ir agora, senão vai se atrasar. Vamos, controle-se!".

(...)

Já em sua sala, Hermione tentou se acalmar. O relógio anunciava seu atraso de vinte minutos. Vinte minutos. Não poderia ser dezenove minutos? Vinte e três minutos? Não, tinha que ser precisamente vinte minutos de atraso, para que ela pudesse ficar mais aflita do que já estava.

"Bom dia Mione",

"Ginny! Merlin, que bom que está aqui!".

"Preparada para o grande dia?".

"Ah Ginny, você precisa me ajudar. Está tudo se repetindo".

"Do que você está falando?".

"Ontem, eu cheguei do hospital, empacotei minhas coisas, deitei na cama e dormi. Hoje eu acordei e então... hoje era ontem de novo... e está tudo se repetindo. E Rony... Rony estava lá...".

"Calma Hermione. Céus, você está descontrolada".

"Eu estou ficando louca... só posso estar ficando louca".

"Me explica isso certo. Hospital, o que você estava fazendo no hospital? E porque você fez as malas? Você vai viajar?".

"Você não está entendendo Ginny...".

"Por apostar que não". Ela sentou-se de frente para Hermione. "Vamos, me explica melhor essa história".

"Eu não sei explicar. Eu juro que já vivi esse dia. Está tudo se repetindo. Eu não sei como... mas tudo está exatamente igual".

"Você teve um Dejà Vu, Mione".

"Não é um Dejà Vu... É tão real. Ginny você precisa acreditar em mim".

Hermione estava desconsolada por Ginny não acreditar nela. Não sabia como argumentar, como fazer Ginny entender uma coisa que nem ela mesma sabia explicar. Nesse instante um vulto invadiu a sala pegando Ginny de surpresa. Hermione, nem tanto.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!".

"Vim me certificar de que você está preparada para a reunião. Meus ancestrais a essas horas devem estar se revirando em seus túmulos por ter indicado uma sangue ruim para o cargo. Não me faça querer cortar meu pescoço por isso".

"Você estará fazendo um favor..", Ginny resmugou propositalmente.

"Eu ouvi isso Weasley!". Disse com desdém.

"Eu não me preocupei em disfarçar, Malfoy".

"Viu? Eu sabia... eu sabia!". Hermione levantou-se derrubando a cadeira no chão.

"Sabia o quê?".

"Eu sabia que Malfoy iria entrar e que vocês iriam discutir".

"Oras Mione, assim que ele entrou, até eu poderia prever isso".

"O que você tem, Granger? Bebeu umas no café da manhã?".

Hermione não respondeu, procurando por um barulho.

"Não me venha querer dar ataque de loucura justamente hoje". Draco continuou falando.

"Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa?", Ginny perguntou levantando-se.

"NÃO!"

Draco e Ginny se assustaram.

"Fique sentada Ginny", disse indo em direção à porta.

Hermione agachou-se e engatinhou até a porta sendo observada pelos outros dois.

"Pronto, ela endoideceu!", Draco zombou. "Estou perdido...".

Nem bem terminou a frase e corujas e mais corujas invadiram o departamento, espalhando penas e pergaminhos para todos os lados. Ginny gritou assutada e Draco teve sua camisa branca manchada de café.

"Mas que diabo...". Draco esbravejou vermelho de raiva.

"A-há! EU SABIA!". Hermione levantou-se escorando na porta.

Draco Malfoy resmungou alguma coisa sobre quase ter perdido um olho e saiu do escritório batento os pés e fechando a porta com violência. O retrato que tinha a foto de Hermione e Rony no último Natal tremeu na parede e caiu. Hermione apontou a varinha para ele.

_"Vingardium Leviosa"._

Pegou o retrato em suas mãos. Intacto.

_Droga, quebrei meu salto!_

_  
_Hermione encarou os pés de Ginny.

"Seu salto!", ela disse ainda segurando o porta retrato.

"O que tem meu salto?".

"Não está quebrado!".

"E porque estaria, Mione?".

Hermione voltou a encarar a foto em suas mãos.

"Ginny, eu preciso ir para a toca. Preciso ir ver o Rony".

"Mas, e a reunião?".

"Dane-se a reunião".

Segundos depois Hermione não estava mais no escritório. Ginny logo a seguiu.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ohhhhhhh...Ron's back! Vocês acharam mesmo que era o fim? Está certo, muitos já tinham idéia não é mesmo, afinal, o nome da fic entrega!  
Sem esquecer de agradecer todos que comentam na fic... aqui, nos foruns ou no Rain. thanks a looooot! _

_A fic está encaminhando para o seu final. Só mais dois capítulos! Ohhhhhhh!_

_Beijos para todos..._

_Ah... tão vendo o botãozinho azulzinho aí em baixo escrito Submit Review? Aperte OK e você terá uma surpresa! _

**PS:**_ O trecho da música no começo da fic é UMA VEZ MAIS do Ivo Pessoa, trilha sonora de Alma Gêmea. _

**Kaká Melo**


	7. verdade ou desafio

**CAPÍTULO 06 - verdade ou desafio.**

"Mione?", Rony foi em direção da namorada que acabara de aparatar na cozinha.

"Rony...", ela correu para abraçá-lo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Senti saudades!", ela disse beijando-lhe. Rony sorriu feliz com a presença da jovem com ele.

Ele olhou para Harry por cima dos ombros como se pedisse para que ele desconsiderasse tudo o que havia falado segundos antes.

"Rony, vamos dar uma volta comigo!". Ele assentiu.

Saíram d'A Toca e passaram a caminhar pelo verde que cercava a casa dos Weasley. Rony abraçou Hermione e a sentiu fria, levemente trêmula.

"E a reunião, como foi?", ele perguntou enquanto ainda caminhavam.

"Eu não entrei!".

Rony parou para encará-la.

"Como não? Você esperou por esse dia por tanto tempo, Mione!".

"Não importa de verdade Rony. Eu só precisava estar aqui com você!".

"Mione, você está tão estranha".

"Rony...e seu eu te dissesse que sei exatamente o que vai acontecer hoje?".

"Do que está falando?".

"Eu não sei ao certo. De alguma forma, eu já vivi o dia de hoje".

"Você sonhou?".

"Eu não sei... eu não sei o que foi...".

"É por isso que você está tão aflita?".

Hermione assentiu.

"Mas o que foi que você sonhou que te deixou assim?".

_Sua morte! _

Hermione abaixou os olhos e não respondeu.

"Nada, Rony! Eu só quero estar com você!".

Se ela mesma ouvisse alguém dizendo as mesmas palavras que vinha dizendo desde o começo da manhã, Hermione também não daria os devidos créditos. Ela andava tendo atitudes que mereciam uma visita ao St. Mungus o mais rápido possível.

Mas ela sabia que não estava ficando louca. Era real. E se ninguém se preocupava em levá-la a sério, tudo bem, mas ela não iria ficar parada. Ela não veria o amor da vida dela novamente escapar pelos seus dedos. Ela não deixaria Rony morrer no final do dia. Iria tomar uma atitude. Iria enfrentar tudo, até o destino. Rony não iria morrer. Não mesmo. Ela estava ali para impedir, assim como impediu que o retrato caísse e o salto de Ginny quebrasse.

O vento uivava em seus ouvidos anunciando que era melhor se protegerem, pois a chuva não demoraria a cair. Ignorando o aviso, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se ao pé da árvore do jardim dos Weasley.

"Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo, Mione? Foi aqui debaixo dessa árvore".

"Claro que eu me lembro. Estávamos sentados numa rodinha, junto com Harry, Ginny, Fred e Jorge...".

"... brincando de verdade ou desafio!". Ele completou.

"Você disse Desafio, e Jorge fez você me beijar!".

"Ele não _me fez_ beijá-la. Eu queria muito beijá-la!".

"Eu também queria muito que você me beijasse".

Rony e Hermione se encararam. Ela voltou a se encostar no ombro dele que acariciava seus cabelos.

"Rony...?".

"Diga...".

"Verdade ou Desafio?".

Ele riu.

"Verdade!".

"Se você tivesse só mais um dia de vida, o que você faria?"

Hermione o encarou. Rony pareceu não se importar com a pergunta. Sem ao menos pensar por muito tempo, respondeu.

"Passaria ele com você!".

Hermione sorriu e o beijou calorosamente.

Grossas gotas geladas de chuva começaram a cair

"Eu te amo, Rony! Muito! Muito mesmo!".

"Eu também Mione. Mais do que tudo! Agora vamos entrar senão eu vou congelar".

Os dois correram para dentro da casa, lameando toda a cozinha, para desespero da Sra Weasley.

"Aí estão vocês. Já íamos desistir de esperá-los! Vamos, sentem-se!".

"Roniquito está preparado para o jogo?", perguntou Jorge.

"Espero que sim", respondeu com as orelhas vermelhas denunciando seu nervosismo.

"As apostas estão nos rendendo o maior lucro dos últimos anos na loja", Fred comentou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de torta de abóbora. "Lucros semelhantes só na época que inauguramos".

"Apostas?", Rony perguntou apreensivo e não foi só ele. A Sra. Weasley compartilhou da pergunta, mostrando-se contrariada.

"O que é que vocês dois estão aprontando dessa vez?".

"Nada!", responderam em uníssono.

Logo, Sra Wealey estava gritando na orelha dos gêmeos. "ISSO É UM ABSURDO!", gritava enquanto beliscava repetidamente os dois gêmeos enquanto o restante da família segurava as risadas na mesa.

"Mas mamãe, apostamos um Nuque cada de que Rony entra para o time".

Para desespero de Hermione, as horas foram se passando relativamente rápidas. Os gêmeos já haviam voltado para o trabalho. Gui e Fleur já tinham ido embora, assim como Carlinhos. Só restavam ela, Rony, Ginny e Harry que continuavam sentados na cozinha conversando.

"Já está ficando tarde. É melhor eu ir para casa pegar meu uniforme. Preciso chegar com uma hora de antecedência".

"Atrasado onde?"

Todos encararam Hermione. Rony fechou a cara

"Estou brincando!", ela disse sorrindo.

"Vou dar tchau para a mamãe", disse levantando-se.

"Rony, espera!"

"Assim eu vou me atrasar Mione".

"Eu tive uma idéia melhor. Vamos esquecer o jogo. Vamos fazer alguma coisa só nós dois".

"Que idéia é essa?".

"Vamos para nossa casa, eu faço um jantar romântico... hein?", ela disse sedutoramente.

Rony riu malicioso.

"Deixa eu ver... você quer eu troque a oportunidade que estou esperando desde que ganhei minha primeira vassoura por uma noite inteira com você?".

"É de se cogitar...", ela riu.

"Sim... mas eu tive uma idéia melhor".

"Qual?"

"Nós vamos para o jogo, nós vencemos, voltamos para o apartamento, e você me faz um jantar romântico. O que acha?".

"Mas, Rony...".

"Chega de brincadeira Mione, eu vou me atrasar. Nos vemos daqui a pouco". Rony a beijou e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele não estava mais lá.

Hermione xingou baixinho.

"Ah, droga!", ouviu-se a voz de Ginny na cozinha.

"O que foi?", perguntou.

"Quebrei o meu salto!".

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu demorei um pouquinho não é mesmo? Falta de tempo. Me desculpem! O tempo de Mione está se esgotando... o dia está terminando... o que irá acontecer? Tchan tchan tchan tchan! Kaká com medo...muuuiiito medo! _

_Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. SIIIIMMMM... próxima atualização, capítulo final! Snif Snif Snif! Eu quero muuuiiitas reviews ok? Muitas, muitas muitasss! cara de pidona _

_Beijos para todas as minhas amiguinhas fiéis que não se esquecem das Reviews! Valeuuuu pessoal! _

_Beijoquinhas!_

_Kaká Melo_


	8. CAPÍTULO FINAL

**CAPÍTULO 07. - à espera de uma nova chance.**

**Capítulo final!**

As arquibancadas já estavam cheias quando Hermione chegou junto com a família de Rony. Harry tinha um camarote para todos eles. Sempre tão influente, o sempre famoso Harry Potter.

Hermione ficou a esperar o começo da partida. Suas mãos estavam suadas. Seus lábios vermelhos do tanto que os mordia. Às sete horas em ponto puderam-se ver os times entrando em campo. E lá estava Rony. Parecia bastante nervoso.

Sem poder dizer se agradecia ou amaldiçoava o jogo que demorava para terminar, Hermione olhava as horas sem descanso. Estava empatado.

A torcida soltou um "uhhhhh" conjunto tirando Hermione dos seus pensamentos.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Que mundo você está Mione?", Harry perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jogo. "Rony quase marcou um gol do outro lado do campo!".

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar.

Nove horas.

Mais uma vez a torcida foi a delírio. Mas dessa vez foi a torcida adversária. O pomo havia sido capturado. O time de Rony havia perdido.

"Isso foi totalmente injusto", Harry reclamava enquanto desciam para o campo. "O time de Rony jogava muito melhor".

"Pobre Rony, deve estar desconsolado. Ele só teria a vaga no time se eles ganhassem", Ginny disse.

"Pelo menos não saímos no prejuízo, Jorge".

"Dos males o menor", disse o outro gêmeo.

"Calem a boca vocês dois", esbravejou Hermione.

De longe pode ver a figura de um Rony totalmente inconformado vindo em direção a eles, carregando sua vassoura nas costas.

"Rony, você está bem?".

"Não foi dessa vez", respondeu sem olhá-los nos olhos.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?", Hermione se aproximou abraçando-o.

"Eu só quero sair daqui".

Hermione viu Rony caminhar em direção à saída e o seguiu. Rony continuava em silêncio. Hermione suava frio. Podia sentir seu coração próximo à boca.

"Vamos dar uma volta?", ele perguntou. "Preciso de ar puro!".

"Não...!"

"Mione, eu preciso de ar, eu vou caminhar".

"Rony..."

"Diga?".

"Você sabe que eu te amo não é mesmo? Amo você mais do que achei que fosse possível amar alguém. Amo você mais do que a mim mesma. Hoje você me fez ver que não importa o nosso cargo, não importa quem nos tornamos, no fundo não somos ninguém sem termos a quem amar e ter quem ame a gente. Eu sou tão grata por você me amar Rony, jamais esqueça disso!".

Hermione respirou fundo depois de dizer tudo de uma só vez. Ela pode ver um sorriso nos lábios do amado, junto com uma lágrima que ela sabia que ele estava segurando desde o fim do jogo. Ele a abraçou forte e lhe beijou com intensidade.

"Você vem ou não?", Rony perguntou oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Hermione olhou para os dois lados da rua vazia. Não havia muito movimento. Não havia nenhuma figura estranha.

"Claro que vou, Rony!", ela pegou sua mão e começaram a caminhar.

"Você está com frio? Está tremendo...", Rony perguntou apertando-a contra ele.

Mais uma vez Hermione estendeu os olhos para todos os cantos. Rony a virou para frente de si e a abraçou mais uma vez. Hermione fechou os olhos reconfortada.

Ao abri-los viu uma figura se mover no meio do breu.

"RONY, CUIDADOO!", ela gritou e segundos depois um jato de luz verde os alcançou.

* * *

Ginny corria pelos corredores do St Mungus desesperada enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. De longe pode ver Harry de costas, conversando.

Ela se aproximou dos dois em prantos.

"Rony..."

Abraçou o irmão com força. Rony chorava como criança pequena. Soluçava. Xingava.

"Sinto muito Rony!".

Olhou para Harry que também chorava desconsolado.

"Ela sabia...".

"Do que você está falando?".

"Ela tentou me avisar de alguma coisa... um sonho, eu não sei ao certo. Mione sabia o que iria acontecer!".

Ginny voltou a abraçá-lo.

"Eu a perdi. Perdi Hermione para sempre!".

* * *

"...Deus nos tirou a companhia de Hermione Jane Granger. Jovem exemplar, amiga fiel. Lutou pelo bem e..."

_  
"Just a little more time was all we needed  
Just a little time for me to see  
Oh,the light that life can give you"_

_

* * *

_

_Um ano depois. _

O jardim dos Weasley ficou em silêncio assim que Harry subiu na cadeira chamando todas as atenções.

"Quero agradecer a presença de todos os amigos que estão aqui presente. Hoje é um dia muito especial para mim. Hoje, finalmente dou inicio a minha família que tanto desejo desde que me conheço por gente. Eu nunca tive esse presente. Perdi meus pais, perdi meu padrinho, perdi todos aqueles que realmente se importavam comigo. Mas eu segui adiante. E venci. E em todo esse caminho, eu tive uma família postiça. Uma família que sempre me apoiou e se importou comigo. E todas as noites eu rezava para que ela também não fosse tirada de mim. Infelizmente alguns se foram. Eu passei minha vida inteira tendo que me proteger em um lugar que eu deveria chamar de lar, mas só eu sabia que meu lar, era ao lado de vocês. Vocês sempre foram minha família desde a primeira vez que peguei o Expresso para Hogwarts e depois de tantos anos, hoje entro oficialmente para a família. E eu agradeço a Deus por isso e por todos os que estão olhando por nós lá em cima e que com certeza estão me vendo hoje".

Harry puxou Ginny e a beijou sob uma salva de palmas. Não tão distante, à sombra de uma árvore, Rony reconfortava-se com a felicidade daqueles que tanto amava. Harry e Ginny Potter.

_  
"Permaneço em ti, como sempre fui,  
mais perfeito e mais fiel  
Mesmo sozinho, sei que estás perto de mim,  
quando triste olho pro céu"  
_

"Está orgulhosa de seus amigos, Mione?". Rony riu. "Eu sei que está!".

Suspirou.

"Ah, como eu queria que fôssemos eu e você agora, meu amor!".

O vento uivou mais forte bagunçado os cabelos ruivos. Rony desviou o olhar da comemoração e sentou-se na grama. Os olhos vermelhos implorando para que ele deixasse as lágrimas correrem.

Mais um suspiro.

"Me espere, meu amor. Um dia, seja quando for, esteja você onde estiver, eu irei ao seu encontro. E ficaremos juntos, só mais uma vez. Para sempre!

Percebendo, ao longe, que Harry acenava, Rony levantou-se voltando para o festejo. Apesar de tudo, era um dia a ser comemorado. Devia isso ao melhor amigo, devia isso à irmã.

Rony levantou-se. Secou os olhos certificando-se de que nenhuma lágrima escaparia aos olhos dos presentes. Seguiu de volta à festa com o pensamento que não lhe saiu da cabeça naquele primeiro ano sem Mione, e nem nos anos seguintes. Nunca mais.

_"Se ao menos tivesse sido eu ao invés de você!". _

**  
FIM!**

* * *

**All the good thing must come to an end! (Tudo que é bom chega ao fim). E a nossa história chegou-se ao fim. Que triste! Foi tão rápido, não é mesmo? **

**Espero que tenham gostado do final. Eu sinceramente gostei. Sim, foi triste eles não terem acabado juntos NA FIC. Mas, foi como Rony disse: quem sabe..um dia, mais uma vez... E PRA SEMPRE! Eles estão predestinados a ficarem juntos...seja em terra, seja onde for. **

**Eu quis mostrar através da fic o poder das nossas atitudes. Nem sempre é fácil voltar atrás daquilo já fizemos. Atitudes nossas que podem passar despercebidas aos nossos olhos, podem surtir efeitos drásticos aos que nos cercam. CADA ATITUDE TEM SUA CONSEQÜÊNCIA.**

**Hermione não teve uma segunda chance para poder salvar Rony, mas para mudar suas próprias atitudes. E ela quis demonstrar o quando amava rony. E ela se sacrificou pelo seu amor. Como foi que Hermione teve essa segunda chance? Foi um sonho? Uma premonição? Vira tempo? Um presente do destino? Ah, isso fico à cargo de vocês concluírem. Esse é o mundo de Harry Potter, um mundo mágico, onde tudo é possível! Escolha sua teoria! **

**Bom, aqui vai meus agradecimentos finais à toda galerinha que não me abandonou nesses sete capítulos e que faziam minha alegria comentando a cada capítulo: Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary, Pri, Rafaela, Gutinha **(amiga, você promete que eu vou continuar viva?)**, Maya Chan, Dehba, Thaty, SugarLily, Paty G. W. Black, Rita Weasley, Liz Lovegood, Lady k. Weasley, Lely in the sky, Bruna Granger Potter, Manu, Thay, mais o pessoal que comenta nos fórum e no Rain. **

**Agradecimento especial à Ilyanna, minha amiga de guerra, que foi a primeira a ler a fic inteirinha e à betá-la! You rock girl! **

**E já agradeço todos aqueles que deixarem os comentários desse último capítulo. E por favor, sem ameaças de morte, seqüestro, terrorismo ou reviews bombas, está certo? rsss!**

**E tomara que eu volte com uma nova R/H em breve. **

**Tudo depende da visita da senhora inspiração, assim como ela me brindou com essa fic que eu amei e escrevi em um dia e meio. **

**Aqui me despeço feliz da vida por ter concluído minha missão!**

**...e Brilho Eterno de uma mente sem Lembranças volta semana que vem!**

**Beijos para todos!**

**  
Kaká Melo!**


End file.
